TORMENTO PERFECTO
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Después de un acuerdo, con fines únicamente placenteros, Bella Swan acaba enamorándose perdidamente del que en ese momento representa un tormento perfecto para ella. ¿Será tan imposible como ella cree que le pertenezca?


**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

* * *

_**TORMENTO PERFECTO**_

* * *

Miré a mi derecha, cuando mi respiración errática me permitió abrir los ojos, encontrándome con su rostro perfecto. El aún los mantenía cerrados, sereno, como siempre. Unos segundos más, unos minutos más disfrutando de su compañía, de su calidez, de su aroma, de su brazo rodeando con fuerza mi cintura, no me harían cambiar de opinión ante la decisión que ya había tomado.

Podía sentir aún la humedad del sudor recorrer cada poro de mi piel y es que aquel acto tan mágico, y mucho más significativo para mi que para él, evidentemente había dejado rastro en nuestros cuerpos regalándome, al menos, la satisfacción de que fuese con él.

Había tenido claro que esto siempre había sido una locura, pero la mejor que jamás me atrevería a hacer. Estaba claro que las locuras no eran mi fuerte, ni siquiera llegaré a comprender porque algún día me dejé llevar por su atracción, ni por qué no podía evitar su mirada esmeraldina cada vez que me deslumbraba con su sonrisa torcida. Tampoco entendía como su voz podía haber llegado a ser tan atrayente y me había vuelto adicta a escucharla cada día, fuese como fuese.

Edward Cullen, precisamente ,era el prototipo de chico que atraía a toda la Facultad. Alto, fuerte, atractivo, simpático, con un punto de rebeldía y prepotencia, algunas veces, que realmente lograba hacer babear a todas las chicas, y por supuesto, un mujeriego empedernido, que jugaba con todas las mujeres a su antojo.

Miré al techo con un suspiro silencioso. ¿Cómo había podido caer yo también en sus redes seductoras? ¿Cómo diablos me dejé convencer y persuadir, si yo odiaba a los tipos así? Volví a girar mi cabeza y encontré la respuesta. Demasiado perfecto, demasiado atrayente. Además… ¿cómo iba a resistirme, si se sentaba en casi todas las clases a mi lado y a lo único a lo que se dedicaba era a flirtear conmigo? Debía ser verdaderamente de piedra si no caía presa de sus encantos.

Y la verdad es que el chico lo hacía bien. No era el típico directo al que se le notan sus intenciones desde la primera palabra que cruza contigo, por mucho que dijeran los rumores, no. Él solo hablaba… utilizaba todo su atractivo y toda su sensualidad para atraparte, para atraparme… Y yo… como una estúpida, había caído tantas veces en sus redes que había acabado enamorándome de él.

_¡Sí, estúpida!_ Me recriminé mirando una vez más al techo. Le había pedido que viniera a mi habitación, para decirle que quería parar esto, que ya estaba cansada de este juego… pero en cuanto abrí la puerta y me fijé en sus ojos brillando y sus labios carnosos sonriéndome, me fue imposible resistirme, esta iba a ser la última vez. Sí, después de todo me merecía una despedida… y menuda despedida.

Sabía con certeza y completa seguridad, que jamás encontraría un amante como Edward. Sus manos seguras acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus brazos fuertes abrazándome, sus labios creando sensaciones maravillosas… pero solo eso, él no había desarrollado ningún sentimiento más hacia mi a parte del sexo.

Llevaba dos meses intentando engañarme, solo para seguir disfrutando de su maravilloso cuerpo, admitiendo, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no era así, que lo que yo sentía también era solo efecto del buen sexo que manteníamos. Más tarde, incluso había intentado engañarme, pensando que si nos llevábamos tan bien en la cama era porque él también sentía algo por mí, pero aquel pensamiento desaparecía cuando las opiniones de otras chicas llegaban a mis oídos y me crispaba por completo, sin razón, por que él me había dejado claro desde un principio lo que significaba esto para él.

_-No debes confundir las cosas, esto solo es sexo. Disfrutamos tú y yo… pero si alguno de los dos se cansa, _

_el otro no puede reclamar nada. Puedes estar con quien quieras, jamás te recriminaré nada, no puedo sentir celos, _

_ni tú tampoco, solo nos garantizaremos pasar un buen rato._

Fue lo que me susurró al oído antes de entregarme por completo la primera noche a él. Yo sabía que solo era sexo, maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que enamorarme del hombre menos indicado? Y para el colmo seguía sentándose en clase conmigo, como si nada.

-¿En qué piensas? - Preguntó, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Volví a retirar mi mirada del techo y me encontré con el color mágico de aquellos ojos verdes.

-Tenía que hablar contigo.

-¿Sí? - Preguntó entre divertido y curioso. Suspiré. Él se irguió para apoyarse con el codo en la almohada.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decirme? - Suspiré y me senté, procurando que la sábana cubriera mi cuerpo.

-Quiero acabar con esto.

Por unos segundos su seriedad se hizo evidente, me sentí incómoda, sabía que cuando este momento llegara, me sentiría así. Él se había convertido en mi adicción, era sumamente difícil dejar esto. Sin embargo, lo más difícil era dejar salir aquellas cuatro palabras de mis labios, en realidad no quería hacerlo, no quería acabar con él, lo necesitaba.

Pero ya me había tratado de convencer de que esto no era bueno para mí, y yo, estaba por sobre de él. Sí, él solo se dedicaba a jugar con chicas, era justo que yo quisiera escapar de él cuando me había dado cuenta que había desarrollado un amor tan enfermizo.

Noté como asentía y dejaba de mirarme. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

-Estás en todo tu derecho, ha sido un placer, Bella. Nos vemos mañana en clase. - Dijo al final, dejándome sentada aun en la cama y saliendo por la puerta de mi habitación.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar al ser consciente que lo había dejado marchar. ¿Pero no era mejor? Sí, era lo correcto, yo no era el juguete de nadie, si un caso él debía ser el mío, pero jamás nadie debía jugar conmigo.

Noté mis lágrimas mezcladas con el agua dulce de la ducha rozar mis labios, pero iba a ser la única noche que lloraría por él, no iba a permitirme hundirme, no quería, ni pensaba hacerlo.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí, pero al entrar en mi cama para dormir, una oleada de ansiedad volvió a sacudirme. Lo iba a ver todos los días era cierto, pero ¿sería lo mismo? ¿aguantaría yo su cercana presencia, a mi lado, todos los días? Una vez más mis lágrimas aparecieron y no lo dude dos veces, cogí el teléfono.

-Alice… necesito que vengas.

Era mi mejor amiga, vivía en la habitación de su novio Jasper. Yo había pasado los dos primeros años de mi carrera tranquila, viviendo con mi hermano Emmett, hasta que acabó la carrera y me quedé sola, aparentemente nadie necesitaba un cuarto compartido.

Edward había llegado en mi tercer año, venía de la Universidad de Oxford, según él venía a la aventura, una experiencia más en la vida. Yo era todo lo contrario, sinceramente.

Escuché a Alice golpear la puerta y me levanté para abrirla y lanzarme a sus brazos.

-Sabía que pasaría, Bella. No llores, no merece la pena, amiga. Tienes que conocer a Alec, de verdad te va a gustar y…

-Alice… - Dije separándome. - No estoy de humor para esos temas. - Sorbí la nariz.

* * *

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me despertó. Miré a todas partes buscando a Alice pero solo encontré una nota en mi mesita de noche. _Lo siento amiga, pero Jasper me ha mandado un mensaje de madrugada, tenía que acompañarle al médico, ya sabes que esos mareos que le dan me tienen preocupada, espero verte por la tarde, anímate, te quiero_.

Me levanté y me vestí para ir a clase, iba a ser muy difícil hoy el toparme con _él_, ¿se sentaría a mi lado? ¿Cómo podría mirarlo? ¿Tendría que fingir estar bien? Cogí mi bolso y mi carpeta y salí cerrando con llave mi habitación.

Caminé por el pasillo de la residencia y bajé las escaleras. Salí del edificio y el aire frío me animó a seguir caminando. Entré a mi Facultad y me dirigí directa hacia el aula donde me tocaba.

-Buenos días, Bella.- Saludó uno de mis compañeros.

-Hola.- Dije intentando sonreír.

Suspiré cuando vi la puerta y en cuanto traspasé el umbral miré hacia todas direcciones buscándolo con la mirada, _bien_, ojala fuese uno de esos días que no asistía a clase, aunque luego tuviese que pedirme los apuntes.

Me puse a garabatear uno de mis folios, me encontraba nerviosa por lo que sucedería a continuación, estaba suplicando porque ese día no llegara a clase, entonces todos volvieron a sus lugares, señal de que el profesor había entrado. Suspiré sintiéndome aliviada porque él no hubiese entrado, pero justamente cuando el docente pretendía comenzar la clase escuché la puerta abrirse y me giré de manera involuntaria.

Entonces le vi, el corazón se me paró de repente y volvió con un latido atronador, mis mejillas se encendieron y apreté el bolígrafo con fuerza. Miré otra vez al profesor. _Que no se siente aquí, que no se siente aquí…_ suplicaba en mi interior.

Cuando noté que el tiempo suficiente para que llegara a mi lado pasó, giré disimuladamente mi cuello y miré de reojo buscándolo, efectivamente estaba mirando al frente escuchando al profesor, pero mucho más lejos de lo que solía estar y ahora más que todo había acabado. Cogí mi bolígrafo y comencé a pintar de nuevo mi folio en blanco, lejos de sentirme aliviada, estaba muriéndome de ganas por saberlo a mi lado, _¿por qué tengo que ser tan masoquista?_ me pregunté.

Los días pasaban y junto a ellos el comportamiento de Edward se hacía incluso, si cabía, más distante, al principio si me veía me saludaba con un gesto, pero en estos últimos días ni eso.

Me senté en un banco y bebí un poco de agua de la botellita que acostumbraba a traer, esperando a Alice. Hacía tres días exactos que Edward había desaparecido, no sabía nada de él. Vi caminar a mi amiga desde unos cuantos metros y sonreí.

-¿Has dejado a Jasper en su clase?

-¡Ah, sí!- Dijo sonriendo. - Oye, Bella, esta noche he organizado una cena, van a venir Emmett con Rose, cuento contigo.

-Alice… yo de verdad no tengo ganas de nada.

-Va a venir Alec.

-¿Y qué pasa si va Alec? - Pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco, estaba harta de que mi amiga tuviese complejo de cupido. Alice sujetó mis manos y les dio un apretón, la miré a los ojos.

-Le gustas Bella.- Dijo sonriéndome. - Sé que no es fácil olvidar a alguien, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, un clavo saca a otro clavo, y Alec es una buena opción para ti. Créeme me llevo muy bien con él y es uno de los mejores amigos de Jasper. Me ha dicho que está loco por ti, que le interesas de verdad y …

-Para, para, para.- Pedí retirando mis manos y poniéndolas en mi rostro. - No necesito ningún clavo para salir de donde estoy, solo necesito tiempo.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Saludarle, intentando ignorar que no sientes nada por él? - Preguntó dando una palmadita en su muslo al final, enfadada. - ¡Vamos Bella! Las dos sabemos como eres. ¿Es que acaso piensas que va a cambiar?

La miré, Alice sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y yo también aunque quisiera negarlo. En el fondo tenía una pequeña esperanza, muy pequeña, pero que me bastaba para dejarlo todo y tomarla. Así que decidí tomarle la palabra a mi pequeña amiga y fui a la cena, total, no perdía nada conociendo a Alec.

La cena estaba realmente divertida, me reí mucho. Emmett era una de las personas más inocentes, divertidas e ingenuas que jamás había conocido y que conocería. Alec, era muy agradable y notaba con cada mirada que me propinaba su interés hacia mi, pero era imposible, yo no sentía nada, ni una pequeña chisca que sembrara esperanza en mi corazón.

Emmett y Rose me acompañaron a mi habitación. Una noche más dormiría sola, sin nadie que me acompañara en mi cama y en mi corazón, una noche más sin Edward. _Una vez más con él en la cabeza_.

Me desperté por la mañana con una extraña sensación, el despertador no había sonado, pero el barullo de fuera me anunciaba lo que menos me apetecía, debía correr si quería llegar a tiempo a clase. _¡Maldito despertador!_ ¡Y maldito Edward! Si no me hubiese quedado hasta tarde pensando en él todo hubiese sido más fácil, esto tenía que acabar, claro que sí. Ya era suficiente.

Crucé la puerta del aula, adentrándome en el interior, dando gracias porque el profesor llegara justo cuando yo me sentaba en mi lugar, entonces comenzó a explicar la actividad del día de hoy, no era muy difícil, solo resolver un caso, el problema vino cuando anunció que se debía resolver en parejas. Todo el mundo tenía gente al lado, menos yo.

-¿Señorita Swan? ¿No tiene usted pareja?

-No, profesor.

-Puede poderse al lado de Newton y Standley. - _Perfecto_. Junto a la parejita feliz.

Entonces en ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió y lo vi pasar. El corazón me pegó un brinco cuando fui consciente de que ahora sí tendría pareja. _¿No podía haber faltado hoy también?_ ¡Prefería mil veces estar de aguanta verlas con la pareja feliz!

-Mire señorita Swan, ya ha llegado su pareja. Cullen, tienen que resolver un caso en parejas. - Sus ojos sorprendidos y cautelosos se clavaron en los míos desatando con toda su furia el poder de su mirada, capaz de atolondrarme. - Bien chicos, os doy 10 minutos, si no lo termináis, deberéis traerlo hecho el próximo día.

Volví a sentarme en mi lugar y dejé la carpeta sobre la mesa, dejando de mirarlo.

-Hola.- Dijo seco.

-Hola… - Al momento sentí como el calor inundaba mis mejillas, comunicándome lo que tanta rabia me daba.

Comencé a rebuscar mis apuntes con dedos temblorosos en mi carpeta, mientras miraba de reojo como él hacia lo mismo, pero con una actitud muy diferente a la mía, podía ver la tensión en su rostro, de eso estaba segura. _¡Dios mio!_ ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer este castigo?

-¿Crees que esto nos serviría? - Preguntó señalándome un párrafo escrito a mano con esa letra única. No pude concentrarme en leerlo, simplemente intenté fingir que lo hacía y asentí sin pensar. - Bien, ¿Quieres que escriba yo?

Lo miré a los ojos, _mala idea_, porque una vez más me hechizaron. Noté como aquellas descargas eléctricas tan propias, comenzaban a azotar mi cuerpo. La distancia era tan corta, que por un momento desee acortarla del todo y estampar mis labios con los suyos. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, yo había tomado una decisión, además besarle en medio de toda el aula sería delatarme a mi misma. Conseguí deshacerme de la prisión de su mirada, asentí y volví a rebuscar en mis apuntes. Encontré algo.

-De aquí podemos aprovechar algo también. - Se inclinó hacia mi, provocando que tuviese que cerrar los ojos ante la fuerte sensación que sentí cuando su olor comenzó a entrar, dulce y tentadoramente, por mis fosas nasales.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.- Volvió a decir una vez más inescrutable y su olor se desvaneció demasiado rápido.

-Bien chicos, parad, voy a seguir con la clase teórica. Los que no hayáis acabado, deberéis acabarlo en casa._ - Perfecto_.

-Te queda todo lo mío, si quieres puedo escribirlo yo, no me importa. - Susurré cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-No, Bella. El trabajo es de los dos, y además ya que he empezado a escribir sería mejor que lo continuara con mi letra, queda mucho más estético y presentable, ¿no?- Asentí no muy convencida. La hora se me pasó demasiado lenta, pero cuando por fin el profesor se despidió suspiré aliviada.

-¿Cuándo nos vemos?- Pregunté, recogiendo mis cosas.

-¿Esta tarde?- Propuso sin mirarme, aunque yo tampoco había intentado hacerlo. - Si quieres quedamos en mi apartamento, es más amplio que tu habitación, estaremos más cómodos.

Me lo pensé, realmente no era una buena idea. Sabía que estaría más controlada en un lugar mío que en el suyo propio, debía estar en mi _hábitat_ si no quería lanzarme a él como una posesa desesperada.

-Mejor quedamos en mi cuarto, solo he visitado tu apartamento un par de veces, no estoy segura de saber llegar.- Dije sonrojándome, al recordar las escasas veces que había pisado su apartamento y cuáles fueron las razones.

Entonces lo miré al notar que él no me respondía, y me sorprendí al notar la expresión de su rostro. No me miraba, seguía mirando hacia la mesa, pero esta vez una sonrisa melancólica se había implantado en su cara de ángel perfecto. ¿Estaría pensando en lo mismo que yo?

-Sí, claro, como quieras, Bella.- Dijo sin mirarme, dándose la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la salida. - Me pasaré sobre las cinco.

Lo imité y salí del aula esperando que Alice hubiese venido a buscarme, ya que sabía con certeza que su aula ese día estaba muy cerca de la mía. Caminé por los pasillos y justamente la vi salir.

-¡Ey, Alice!

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?

-Bueno, si quitas que esta tarde tengo que hacer un trabajo con Edward, todo estaría bien.

-¿¡Qué!? - Preguntó parándose y con los ojos abiertos. - ¿Cómo lo has permitido?

-No estaba en mis manos poder evitarlo, créeme, no es lo que más deseo en estos momentos.

Seguimos andando hasta la cafetería, entonces el corazón me sobresaltó cuando escuché algo: _Cullen es perfecto, no sabes lo que se siente, es tan… pf, no tengo palabras para describir lo que me hizo anoche._ Fruncí el ceño y miré para ver a Jane, quien me sonreía con malicia.

-No les hagas caso, Bella.

Respiré hondo y caminé con Alice hasta la cafetería. Acabé las clases a las 3, y fui con Alice y Jasper a comer para después regresar a casa sobre las 4. Me sentí una vez más estúpida, al tener la repentina necesidad de ducharme para él, sabía cuando le gustaba el olor de mi gel y mi champú. Bueno, sería una buena forma de tentarlo, yo tenía mis ideas claras, y me seguía mostrando firme ante lo que quería. Y desde luego compartirlo no era lo que más deseaba.

Terminé de secarme el pelo, me vestí y me senté en el sofá para esperarlo. Tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que Edward venía a mi cuarto para algo diferente a… _¡Y el timbre sonó!_

Me levanté de golpe, tragué saliva y la cabeza me dolió de lo nerviosa que acababa de ponerme, intenté relajarme respirando por la boca, una respiración, dos, tres veces y el timbre volvió a sonar._ Vamos, estúpida._

Caminé mucho más lento de lo normal hasta la puerta y la abrí de la misma manera. Entonces como siempre, me encontré con sus ojos verdes observándome, pero diferentes a esa misma mañana, parecían cautelosos, demasiado quizás. Sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans, y su bandolera gris y negra colgaba de su hombro, de vuelta comprendí la realidad, _él venía a terminar la práctica._

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí, claro, lo siento.- Entró y cerré la puerta. - Pasa, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias, será mejor que empecemos con esto cuanto antes.- Dijo sin mirarme otra vez, mientras rebuscaba en su bandolera su cuaderno. Suspiré y me senté a su lado, a una prudente distancia.

-Sí, será mejor acabar cuánto antes.- Solté fastidiada por su anterior comentario, estaba claro que él estaba tan incómodo como yo.

Entonces sus manos pararon y volví a observarle. Sus ojos me miraban con el ceño fruncido y con la pena bailando en los mismos, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Me echaría de menos? ¡Yo pensaba en él todas las noches! Pero no podía olvidar lo que había escuchado aquella misma mañana…

-Piensas que quiero irme. - No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Eso es lo que parece. - Aseguré nerviosa y cruzando las piernas, mi corazón estaba galopando en mi pecho. Lo escuché bufar.

-No sabes nada. - Negó con la cabeza abriendo su cuaderno. - Nada.

-¿Y qué tendría que saber? - Volvió a mirarme intensamente, ahora su mirada me recordaba a nuestros encuentros, pero no, no iba a caer, no con él, ya estaba cansada. Aparté la mirada. - ¿Empezamos?

-Sí.- Susurró. - Mira, antes he encontrado esto y creo que también nos puede servir, es un poco largo, pero creo que es necesario para el caso. - Me acerqué un poco más, concentrada en no perderme de nuevo en las sensaciones que me brindaba su aroma de hombre y señalé las líneas con el dedo, leyéndolas.

-Y esto.

Fue a señalar otro párrafo, pero en el momento en el que su palma rozó el dorso de mi mano la retiré como si un corriente eléctrica me hubiese abrasado, recordaba todas esas sensaciones, pero sentirlas era muy diferente. Pero no solo yo había actuado de aquella manera, me lo quedé observando confundida, pero sus ojos me miraban anhelantes y de un momento a otro, y sin darme cuenta me encontré con sus labios sobre los míos.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero bastó ese roce, para que cerrara mis ojos y me dejase llevar por el momento. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con volver a besar sus labios? ¿Cuántos minutos había dedicado a recordar cada momento que pasamos juntos? Su lengua perfiló mi labio inferior y no pude evitar acariciarla con la mía. Pero en el momento en el que nuestras lenguas se encontraron el comentario de Jane hizo eco en mi memoria, inyectando en todo mi cuerpo de una sola vez la ira que había llegado a sentir. Me separé, me levanté y caminé, hasta alejarme de él.

-Lo siento , Bella. - Puse las manos en el rostro, sin poderme creer lo que había dejado que sucediese. Las lágrimas estaban intentando abrirse paso, pero no podía llorar delante de él.

-Ahora vengo. - Fui a por un poco de agua, respiré hondo y fui otra vez al sofá, para sentarme a su lado a la misma distancia prudencial inicial.

-Bella.

-No importa, Edward, vamos a seguir.

-Es que no puedo más. - Elevé mi ceja. _¿A caso me estaba diciendo que se encontraba excitado?_ - Tengo que decirte algo. O te lo digo, o nunca me quedaré bien conmigo mismo. - Me giré para mirarlo, pero sus ojos intensos dejaron de observarme en ese preciso instante.

-Bien, soy toda oídos.

-Me gustas, Bella. - _Bueno, eso no es nuevo. _Si no le gustase no se habría acostado conmigo.

-¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso? Tú fuiste quien me impusiste tus reglas, en ningún momento las he roto.

-Yo sí. - Lo miré con ojos sorprendidos, el silencio se hizo incómodo, podía observar el nerviosismo en él. -Las rompí, desde el primer momento en el que supe que estaba enamorado de ti.

Y ahora sí que me quedé en mi lugar. _¿Edward Cullen enamorado de mi?_ ¡Era imposible! ¡Pero si era el mujeriego más grande del Campus, el incazable cazador! Comencí a reír nerviosamente, a carcajada limpia, aunque con gusto también me hubiese puesto a llorar.

-Edward, por favor, nos conocemos. No bromees, todos sabemos como eres. - Dije acallando mis carcajadas, pero el semblante de Edward estaba mucho más serio y tenso.

-No miento. Y lo admito, yo era así y cuando comencé contigo, tengo que admitir que seguía igual, hasta que… un sentimiento extraño y una necesidad inaguantable por tenerte solo para mi y pertenecerte solo a ti, aparecieron. Al principio me sentía perdido, incluso aquello me asustó y por eso comencé a acostarme con más mujeres.- Apreté los puños. - Pero de nada sirvió, porque caí rendido a tus pies.

-Edward… - Suspiré con el ceño fruncido. No podía creérmelo. - Si es así, ¿desde cuando no estás con otras? - Pasó su mano por el cabello y volvió a mirarme.

-Dos meses y medio, quizá más.

-¿Qué? - Exclamé. - ¿Ves? ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¿Vas a negarme que anoche estuviste con Jane?

Su semblante sorprendido a la par que incrédulo, asustado y sobretodo ofendido, me llevó a querer cambiar la versión que había escuchado esta mañana, pero ¿cómo?

-Jamás he estado con Jane, ni una sola noche.

-¿Entonces como puedes explicar que vaya comentando vuestras estupendas noches por los pasillos de la Facultad?

-Maldita sea.- Sus labios se fruncieron y me miró con miedo. - Te juro que no es verdad, Bella, ¿Qué gano diciéndote esto? Unas noches más de sexo, solo eso. Pero yo lo quiero todo de ti, me has cambiado. - Se acercó y sus ojos, aparentemente sinceros, me sorprendieron. - Te quiero.

-Es que no puedo creerlo. - Murmuré levantándome de nuevo, al no poder aguantar su mirada.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó desesperado.

-¡Porque te quiero, te amo, Edward! - Le grité con furia, rindiéndome de una vez. Ya no podía más. Mis sollozos inundaron el silencio incómodo que se había implantado, entonces sus brazos rodearon mis hombros.

-Bella, yo… no lo sabía, no llores. Mírame, por favor. - Al darse cuenta de que no lo iba a hacer, elevó con mucho cuidado mi mentón y secó con el dorso de su mano mis lágrimas con delicadeza, mientras me miraba con una tierna sonrisa que provocó que mis rodillas se debilitasen al momento. - Te-quiero.- Murmuró separando cada palabra.

Seguí mirando sus ojos, desviándome por su perfecta nariz, hasta que llegué a sus labios, los cuales estaban encorvados muy levemente. Yo quería creerle, tenía que hacerlo, estaba siendo sincero, nunca antes había visto sus dos esferas de esa manera.

Pero antes de que yo misma pudiera acercarme, él terminó con los centímetros que nos separaban, derritiéndonos en un beso lleno de conflicto. Sus labios acariciaban los míos, con ansias, y yo tuve que responder con la misma intensidad. De nuevo sentí sus manos acariciando mis brazos, y un estremecimiento me sobrecogió.

-¿Me prometes que no esconderás lo nuestro? - Susurré rompiendo el beso, en su oído.

-Nunca querré esconderlo, desde ahora todo el mundo sabrá que eres mi novia.

Sonreí, observándolo y volví a unir nuestros labios, esta vez mis manos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, y con mucho gusto volvieron a pasearse por las perfectas líneas que dibujaban su torso perfecto. De mientras sus labios se desviaron por mi mejilla, bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello, en el cual, dio un mordisco y provocó que gimiera.

-De saber que sentías lo mismo que yo.- Susurró en mi oído, mientras me quitaba mi blusa y me elevaba para cogerme a horcajadas. - Nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas. -Suspiré cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me froté con su ya endurecido miembro y él soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Vamos a la cama. - Pedí, besándole de nuevo en los labios.

Me tumbó en la cama y volvió a besarme en los labios mientras sus manos desabrochaban mis pantalones, yo ya me había deshecho de mis zapatillas con los pies. Elevó mis piernas, apoyándolas en sus hombros mientras me quitaba los pantalones, inclinándose para besarlas.

-Eres tan perfecta… - Murmuró levantándose un momento para deshacerse el mismo de sus pantalones y sus boxers, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con mi ropa interior.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás.- Aseguré atrapando con mis dientes su labio inferior cuando volvió a tumbarse sobre mí, sentí su erección y gemí.

Sus labios vagaron por mi cuello y siguieron sin detenerse hasta mis pechos, provocando que me arqueara, ante la sensación de sentir sus labios en aquella parte de mi cuerpo. Jadeé con ganas y gemí en cuanto su mano bajó a mi centro, mientras su boca mordía mi vientre.

-Estás tan húmeda… excitada. - Afirmó volviendo a elevarse, apoyando su frente en la mía. Su miembro comenzó a torturarme, friccionando con mis pliegues, pero sin adentrarse.

-Edward.- Gemí, elevando mis caderas e intentando hacerle saber lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

-Mmm, me encanta. - Susurró en mi oído, haciendo que un gritito se escapara de mi boca. Paseó toda su longitud por mi centro, haciendo contacto con la zona más sensible, y volvió a acariciarlo por último con su punta, cerré fuertemente los ojos.

Casi no podía hablar, quería pedirle que me hiciera suya, que por favor, no me hiciera sufrir más, que calmara el dolor que sentía entre mis piernas, que me amara de una vez, esta vez, siendo conscientes los dos de lo que sentíamos. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos cerrados y su boca entreabierta.

Encontré la fuerza para elevar mis brazos y sostener su rostro entre las manos, con el objetivo de que me mirara.

-Por favor. - Supliqué cuando abrió sus ojos. Se acercó para besarme.

-Te amo.- Susurró contra mis labios, antes de que me embistiera y los dos gimiéramos muy fuerte.

Su frente hizo contacto con la mía por unos segundos mientras se movía lentamente en mi. Yo no podía acallar los jadeos y mucho menos los gemidos. Su rostro fue resbalándose hasta esconderse en mi cuello, enredé mis dedos en su cabello estirándolo, y mis piernas en su cintura, escuchando de sus labios una ronca maldición, lo cual provocó que toda excitación se acrecentase más en mi interior.

Sentía a mi estómago retorcerse, mientras Edward aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y mordía mi cuello. Nuestros gemidos aumentaron de volumen y continuidad, sabía que estábamos cerca. Podía ver el cielo a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez más con un enorme arco iris de más de mil colores, entonces el arco iris me arrolló, sin tregua, esparciendo todos y cada uno de sus colores.

Edward se dejó caer sobre mí, podía sentir su respiración tan incontrolada como la mía, lo abracé, acariciando lentamente su espalda sudorosa, mientras mi respiración se tranquilizaba. Entonces se quitó de encima mía, quedando recostado de lado, mirándome.

-Eres lo más maravilloso que he conocido. - Musitó acariciando mi mejilla, se acercó para besarme y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, hundí una de mis manos en su cabello, mientras con la otra trazaba formas sin sentido en su brazo izquierdo, el cual rodeaba mi cintura.

-Te veía tan lejos… - Confesé.

-Yo también, pero… ¿Me prometes que no harás caso a los rumores? No podría soportar perderte. - Inquirió elevando su cabeza para mirarme, sonreí y asentí.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.- Y se acercó para besarme de nuevo antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

En otro momento me habría negado, pero había visto la sinceridad en su mirada, en su voz, todo él gritaba que me amaba, y la prueba que acababa de pasar era la definitiva, para que me hiciese comprender, que él también había sentido lo mismo que yo, y que si no había hablado era por miedo a perderme.

Alice iba a matarme, pero tendría que conformarse con esto, no pensaba dejarlo escapar y sabía que él tampoco me dejaría.

* * *

_Aquí vengo con otro OS, hacía tiempo que venía preparándolo pero bueno ya os he comentado lo liada que me encuentro últimamente... u_u, necesito que llegue julio ya!_

_Bueno espero que os guste :)_

_Un beso a todaaaas!_


End file.
